The Akakuro Dump
by AkakuroxNalu4Life
Summary: This is the place where I dump all of my AkaKuro ideas, one-shots (Or more), drabbles, etc. The ratings can vary from K-M. I am accepting requests as long as they sound appealing and not too hard, as I am new to writing (Just send me any requests). Have Fun!


Recommendation of the chapter: Subject 4 (Akakuro)

Word count: 2145

Warning: Un-betaed, omegaverse, plotless and slight OOC. Also, this is in a parallel universe where MxM and FxF are perfectly normal.

Summary: Kuroko is waiting for his alpha boyfriend, Akashi, and meets his secretary while waiting. He has an interesting conversation while keeping his identity as Akashi's unknown lover a secret. When Akashi walks out and greets his beloved omega, the cat is then out of the bag.

Disclaimer: Knb and the GoM are not mine. They belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Only the plot is mine.

* * *

"I'll see you after the meeting then." Akashi confirmed, looking at his beloved for an answer. His lover, Kuroko, nodded and asked, "Should I wait at the front reception or outside the conference hall?"

"Outside the conference hall, if you'd please."

"Are you sure? What if someone sees me and asks me for an ID? I can't exactly tell them I'm your lover."

Akashi chuckled and Kuroko raised an eyebrow, silently asking him to explain what was so amusing. "You're basically _invisible_ , love. Your presence is so low, even I'm having trouble keeping track of you sometimes. I doubt anyone else would notice you." He assured.

"Really? But what about my omega scent? What if someone gets my scent and kidnaps me, or what if they think I'm trespassing, or if they think I'm trying to seduce you? What if people start thinking you paid me to have a one-night stand with you?! That would completely tarnish your reputation! What if-" Akashi swiftly swooped in and gave his anxious lover a quick smooch on the lips, effectively shutting him up.

"You'll be fine. If anything does happen, I would be able to feel it through our bond. Do you not trust me?" He frowned sadly, faking his depression and turned around, crossing his arms in an upset manner. "W-wait, n-no. That's n-not what I meant. S-sei, please don't be upset. I'm sorry…" Akashi still didn't relent, staying silent and desperately trying to suppress a smile at how out of character his Tetsuya was being. It was absolutely adorable.

"P-please?" Kuroko added meekly as a last resort. Akashi finally couldn't stop his smile as he turned around and gave his beloved a peck on the nose, smirking cheekily. Kuroko, having realised that Akashi was playing with him the whole time, glared at him and pouted angrily. It was his turn to turn around, yet Akashi only smiled wider and hugged his lover from behind. "I'm sorry, love. It was only a joke. Forgive me?" He grinned. Kuroko sighed, nodding and laughing happily when Akashi spun him around and kissed him.

"I'll see you later then?" Akashi smiled gently. "Hai, I'll see you later." Kuroko smiled back, hugging his lover and waved him off, sneaking in a quick kiss before promptly shutting the door in Akashi's face.

* * *

He sat outside the conference hall of the world renown Akashi Corporation and looked at the clock on the other side of the room. _'It's 4:47 and he's still not done yet. Is he okay? He's not in trouble, is he?'_ He thought worriedly, imagining the worst scenarios in his head.

While he was busy day-dreaming, he failed to notice the doors creak open and close. He also failed to notice the presence of a man walking up to him. He would have remained ignorant if the man hadn't tapped his shoulder, startling him and pulling him out of his mind. "A-ah, yes?" He spun around and saw a man who seemed to be a few years older than he was. He had short grey hair and equally grey eyes with a somewhat sturdy build. Kuroko was fairly shocked that the man had actually noticed him. It was then that he noticed that the man has the same 'ability', or low presence, as he does. The man coughed to bring the teal head out of his thoughts again and then raised an eyebrow at his odd and suspicious behaviour.

"Who might you be?" He questioned. Kuroko, having had enough time to calm himself from the initial shock, slipped back into his usual expressionless look. "I do apologize, but that's for me to know and you to find out." He replied vaguely. The man frowned but shook it off.

"Well then, if you're up here, then there must be a reason. Anyway, I'm Mayuzumi Chihiro and I work here as Akashi-san's personal assistant. It's a pleasure to meet you. Now let me ask again, who might you be?" He held his hand out for a handshake and Kuroko shook his hand.

"I'm Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya. It's also a pleasure to meet you, Mayuzumi-san." He introduced himself. "As to why I'm here, however, you do not need to know. It does not concern you so please do not interrogate me any further." He replied bluntly.

The man, now identified as Mayuzumi, frowned once more and was about to ask why he was so persistent in keeping the reason of him being here such a secret when he felt a buzz in his pocket. He pulled his phone out and read the message.

 _Akashi wants me to go to the conference room to take his papers and organise them?'_ He scoffed at the text message. _'As if I didn't already predict what you wanted me to do.'_ He rolled his eyes, ignoring the odd looks Kuroko was giving him and read through the rest of the text.

"What was in the message? You don't come off as a man without manners so I am a bit curious as to why you seem annoyed." The grey-haired man looked at the incredibly observing younger man in front of him and answered, "Well, if your tyrannical, psychotic, evil demon of a boss is ordering you to do something you already do all the time and don't need reminding of for the _trillionth_ time, who wouldn't be annoyed?!" He slightly turned to his side and glared at nothing in particular, basically sulking.

Kuroko looked at him amusedly and asked, "What does he want you to do then?" Kuroko stared at the grey head expectantly as Mayuzumi pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily. "I don't know why you're interrogating me when you won't even answer my question but whatever, it doesn't matter anymore. That damn demonic midget wants me to sort his, Mibuchi's and Nijimura's papers and crap out." He growled when he was talking about Akashi and Kuroko grinned internally when he heard what the man had called his lover. This was too amusing.

"Can you tell me who they are?" Mayuzumi suddenly started choking on air and looked at him like he had grown a second, or even third head. "How the hell have you not even _heard_ of them?! They are three of the world's most famous and sought-after bachelors, especially that Bakashi. He's, like, the most sought-after person in the whole frikkin' world!" Kuroko couldn't help it as he snickered at Akashi new wonderful nickname.

A thought suddenly popped into the bluenette's head and he let the curiosity best him. "If Akashi-san is that popular, how come he hasn't been taken yet? I'm sure all the girls and boys are literally flinging themselves at him."

Mayuzumi scoffed while rolling his eyes and replied, "That idiot's apparently already got a lover so he technically is taken. He's still getting tons, and I mean literal tons, of requests every day. Whether it be date requests, one-night stand requests or marriage requests, he's got at least 3 tons of each. No one knows if he's lying or not though because no one's actually ever seen him with anyone, much less being affectionate with someone. If he does have a lover, that person has got to be a god or something to deal with him and keep up with his standards."

It was at that moment that the doors of the conference room were opened and three overly handsome men stepped out. Kuroko smiled brightly when he saw his lover wave at him and he turned towards slightly confused Mayuzumi.

"Mayuzumi-san. Just so you know, Sei-kun's lover is not a god nor someone good-looking or famous. He's got a perfectly normal and ordinary lover who doesn't care about his status or looks. He loves Sei-kun as who he is and that's that. I must be off now, it was a great pleasure meeting you and I hope we can meet again sometime in the future. Have a nice day." With that, Kuroko turned around and started walking towards the three that just came out from the conference room with Mayuzumi still staring after Kuroko questionably. What he saw next quite literally made him tumble out of his chair.

Kuroko walked up to Akashi and hugged him around the waist while Akashi kissed him affectionally on the forehead as if they've done this in public several times already, which they actually have. It was just that no one had seen them.

* * *

I walked up to Sei-kun and hugged him around the waist while he kissed my forehead. I buried my head into his chest and mumbled, "Why are you so late? Are you okay?" He hummed and pat my head affectionally. "They merger took longer than I predicted and they were being really stubborn as well. We got it done in the end but I might need something to relax me at home." He whispered back, tiredly resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Do you want to go home now? You sound tired and I'm sure Nigou's at home waiting for us too." He simply hummed again and took his chin off my head. "Off to home it is then." I looked up to see Sei-kun's worn-out face and slowly kissed him. He smiled and kissed me back. I pulled away a few seconds later, gently tugging on his wrist to get him to move.

We ignored the flabbergasted and completely surprised looks on the three men in the room as we walked past them and we made our way to the car park with me in the lead and Sei-kun trudging exhaustedly after me. We also ignored the gasps and squeals of surprise from the staff and workers when we passed them as well and stepped outside the building and into the crisp, spring air, still slowly making our way towards the car park.

When we finally arrived at my car, I unlocked the doors and Sei-kun regrettably let go of my hand to move to the passenger side, as he was much too tired to think properly, much less drive.

I drove the two of us home and helped Sei-kun into the house. _Our_ house. It had become ours when Sei-kun proposed to me and asked me to move in with him, which I had obviously agreed to. I don't regret it and I never will. This is our life together now and I will never throw it away. I love Sei-kun, and that's all I care about.

"I love you too, my dear Tetsuya." I jumped, whipping my head towards our bed where I had laid Sei-kun down. "Did I think out loud? I didn't know you were awake, Sei-kun, or did I wake you up? I'm so sorry…" He must have seen the guilt in my eyes at the thought of waking him up on accident because he waved me over and gently pulled me under the covers to lay with him.

"It's fine, my love. I was awake the whole time, just a bit groggy." His eyes then softened as his beautiful heterochromatic eyes stared into my own baby blue ones as he whispered lovingly, "Did you really mean it? About how you don't regret agreeing to stay with me and not regretting our life together? About loving me?" My eyes softened as well and I stared back just as lovingly.

"Of course, Sei-kun. I love you and I would never give this life away for anything else in this world. You're my everything. You saved me in middle school when you taught me misdirection and bought me to the team and you have never stopped saving me since then. Even now, you're saving me by staying with me. By _loving_ me. You're my whole world and can't live without you, okay?" A few tears left my eyes and I took his left hand in my right, clutching it like if I let go, he would vanish into thin air. He clutched my hand back just as hard. "I love you, Sei-kun. I love you."

Sei-kun gave me the most happy, bright and loving smile I had ever seen and I smiled right back, crystal clear tears in both of our eyes "I love you too, Tetsuya. So, so much." We both leaned in and closed our eyes.

This kiss made me realise how much we needed each other and how much we loved each other. He is my better half and I am his. We will stay this way until the end of time, and even then, we won't be separated.

As we broke apart, we slowly opened our eyes and we gazed into each other's eyes. I don't know how much time we were staring at each other, but we eventually fell asleep, and the next morning, we woke up still entangled in each other, that warm feeling of love and belonging still fluttering in our chests.

 _"I love you, Sei-kun."_

 _"I love you too, Tetsuya."_

* * *

 **Please review as I need some constructive feedback to improve my writing for everyone. If you have any requests, just send them to me. Also, if you want an omake on this, please tell me. Have a nice day!**


End file.
